Never Lonely Alone
by WillowEchoRiver
Summary: Five years after the end of the war, Aang and Katara are getting married. A lonely Toph loves having the group back together again for the wedding. Meanwhile, someone is pressuring her to rekindle her relationship with her parents. Toko One-Shot. Rated K.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of its characters.**

**Never Lonely Alone**

She could feel the earth trembling beneath her feet, under the weight of thousands of heartbeats. So many people had shown up to attend the Avatar's wedding. She recognized some of them, others not so much. She hated how many people were here. She knew Aang and Katara were happy to share their big day with the world, but Toph sure wasn't. The week leading up to the wedding had been a great time, when the whole group had been together again. It had been just like old times.

Now, she had to share all her friends with this huge crowd.

It wasn't that they never saw each other anymore. She saw at least one member of the group every other week, it seemed, but they were so rarely all together that any weddings among them had become quite a treat.

Sokka and Suki's wedding had been the first. Now, Aang and Katara's.

She supposed Zuko's wedding would be next, but she wasn't looking forward to that one quite as much. She wrinkled her nose in distaste. Not allowing herself to acknowledge the _reason_ she dreaded that particular event.

The wedding had just ended, and crowds of people were loitering about, all hoping to say something to the Avatar, or to one of the leaders of each of the four nations, all of whom had attended the day's event.

Toph was a little surprised when she felt the footprints of the Fire Lord approach her. "Don't you have some fancy-pants rich-ity rich people to talk to?" She asked him, with eyebrows raised as she stared unseeingly in front of her.

"Good to see you too." Came his reply, a hint of a smile in his voice. She'd heard a woman say once that the Fire Lord was extremely handsome when he so rarely smiled, but Toph didn't need to be able to look at him to know he was attractive. She could hear him smiling sometimes when he spoke. And whenever she heard that lightness in his voice, it made her smile a little too. Mostly, because she knew that it was just she and the other members of their old group who could pull smiles so frequently from him. Anyone else had to work for at it for ages first.

"Wish I could return the compliment." She said, waving a hand in front of her eyes to prove her point.

"How long will you be staying here?" asked the Fire Lord, curiously.

"Until I get bored." Toph replied, her voice light. The truth was, she would leave when her friends had gone. She'd been living staying with Katara leading up to the wedding. But now Katara would be going off with her husband, and Toph would rather pretend to be leaving everyone else behind than being the one left.

She didn't like to dwell on it, but she hated being the one left behind. The one without somebody.

"So, you're next." Toph said, when the silence became too long and too heavy. She could feel the crowd of people thinning around her and yet he was still by her side.

"What?" Zuko's voice sounded surprised, like he hadn't expected her to speak.

"A wedding." She said, motioning around her. "You've got yourself a lady. You just need to make it official. And if I were you, I'd hurry it up, before she starts to think you're afraid of commitment." She paused, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you afraid of commitment, Sparky?"

He paused, and his heart rate quickened just slightly. Toph wasn't sure what conclusions to draw from that. "Would I be the Fire Lord if I was afraid of commitment? Of course I'm not." He was telling the truth, she could tell that much.

"Then why haven't you secured your lady? What's her name? Mai?"

"First of all, as we have all known each other for five years now, you can stop pretending you don't know her name."

"Yeah, yeah yeah. And what's second?"

"We aren't together anymore." His reply was short, his words were even, his tone emotionless. Toph could tell he was putting a lot of effort into making sure she did not know what he was thinking.

"Oh." She was surprised. And she hated the swooping feeling she got in her stomach when she heard it. "Um…" She didn't know what to say. She was bad at this stuff. "Do you, er… Want to talk about it?"

Zuko laughed. He actually laughed. "No." He replied. He paused for a moment before adding, "It's okay… I mean, it was mutual."

"Right. When did this happen?"

"A year ago."

"Before the Summer Festival? You didn't say anything."

"I didn't want to talk about it. Still don't." There was laughter in his voice.

She punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Old time's sake."

00000

The guests had departed, and the group had settled in Iroh's tea shop for one last cup of tea before everyone went on their way. Toph had a smile plastered on her face. She was supposed to be happy for her friends. Besides, she was Toph Beifong, and she didn't get _sad_ about this kind of thing.

But she would miss them.

This always happened when they all got together again and had to say goodbye. Sokka and Suki had each other, same with Katara and Aang, and Zuko spent most of his time with the new married couple anyway, helping restore balance and whatnot.

So that left Toph. Alone. Her friends would have welcomed her into their lives, but she wouldn't have really belonged there. She would always be a third wheel.

A few minutes later, she was standing on the balcony, trying to decide where she would go next. What awesome adventure she would place herself in to help herself forget that she was lonely.

She felt him drawing near to her before she heard him speak.

"What will you do now?" He asked, sounding almost concerned. They'd all grown pretty close over the last five years, despite only seeing each other every now and then. So she wasn't surprised to hear him use that tone with her… Almost the way a big brother would speak to his sister. Toph frowned.

"I'm not sure," She answered, lightly, "I'm torn between being the first Earth Bender to make it to the top of Mount Da or exploring the Caves of Terror."

"Don't you think it's about time you went home?" He asked carefully. His voice was steady, calculated. Like he'd rehearsed this.

It felt a little like being told to get lost. She knew that wasn't his intent, but that didn't change anything. She hated the way he treated her like a child still, she was seventeen now. A lot had changed since she was that twelve year old girl he'd met so long ago.

"It's too late for that." She muttered, turning so she was facing him. She wanted him to see her glare, (she had been told it was quite intimidating.)

"Of course it's not."

"What do you know, anyway, Mr. I-Rule-The-Fire-Nation? You don't know my family."

She could feel his heart beat quicken in anger, she could feel more warmth coming from him. The vibrations as he shifted his stance so he stood straighter. He was clenching his fists.

She was glad he was getting angry. Shouting matches with the young Fire Lord proved to be quite therapeutic. Not to mention, Toph was in the mood to pick a fight with him.

"I'll tell you what I know." He replied, obviously fighting to stay calm. (And failing.) "I know that, however strange the way they show it, you're parents love you. They miss you. They have tried to contact you numerous times in the past five years and you've ignored them. I know that, even if they don't understand you, you should appreciate the family you've got. Because some of us don't _have_ family that love us!"

"You have your Uncle."

"You know what I meant."

"No, I don't. Frankly, half the time all I hear out of your mouth is 'Blah blah blah blah blah! Something whiney, blah blah!" She said, making her hand into the shape of a mouth opening and closing as she did so.

"Ugh! Would you stop being such a baby?"

The words stung. She knew he still thought of her as a child, but hearing them from his own mouth made it worse. But instead of letting it show, she lashed out at him more.

"I'm not the one who is still constantly talking about my daddy issues! I'm happy to leave mine behind, but you still spend half the time sulking about your honor and how your dad never loved you enough!"

"Oh, yeah! You handle your issues so maturely. _You run from them_. You're a coward!"

"I am not a coward!"

"Prove it!"

"I don't have to prove anything to you! Or to anyone else! I'm my own person, and I don't need your approval!"

She felt the footsteps of Iroh joining them on the balcony, and tried to reign in her rage. One fist was clenched and the other hand was pointing accusingly at Zuko.

"Now, now, now, what is all this? Why don't you come in and settle this over tea."

"I'm leaving." Toph said, her voice cold.

"Come now! My nephew may have offended you severely, but I certainly did not. Would you really punish me for his mistakes?"

"Uncle—" Zuko's angry voice broke in, but Iroh interrupted him.

"Now, Zuko, you really shouldn't say more unless you want to further offend one of the prettiest guests at the Avatar's wedding, today. You do look quite stunning, dear." Iroh said, affectionately.

Toph let a small smile find its way onto her face. "Thanks."

A few minutes later, the three of them were sitting quietly with cups of tea in their hands. The other's had all left before the argument had begun. Which was good, because as selfish as Toph could sometimes be, she wouldn't have wanted to ruin Aang and Katara's big day.

"Now, won't you tell me what this is about?" Iroh asked gently, setting don't his cup of tea.

"Zuko won't mind his own business." Toph said shortly.

"Toph won't act her age."

"Zuko can't keep his mouth shut."

"Toph can't face her own problems."

"Zuko thinks I can't make my own choices!"

"Toph thinks her choices only affect her!"

"Oh, calm down you two…" Iroh interjected quietly.

"_Zuko_ thinks because he runs a country he can run my life!"

"_Toph_ thinks because she's the best earthbender around she's the smartest person there is, too!"

"I said calm down!" Iroh said with much more force, and the two fell silent. "What is this about?" The gentle old man demanded, his voice surprisingly firm.

"He's trying to force me to go see my parents!"

"I see…" Iroh sat quietly for a moment, "Well," He said, sighing, "I think it would be a good thing to do."

Toph's jaw dropped.

"_But_," He added quickly, "Only when you feel you are ready."

"Ha!" Toph said, smiling triumphantly and pointing at Zuko. "I win!"

"Argh!" Zuko got to his feet and stormed of the room.

Toph and Iroh sat quietly for a moment after Zuko left, before Iroh spoke.

"You know he only interferes because he cares."

Toph shrugged. "I guess."

"Why don't you want to see your family?"

"They don't care about me."

"We both know that's not true. What is the real reason?"

"It wouldn't do any good! I'll go and they'll try to lock me up again."

"You are still angry at them."

"Of course, I am!"

Iroh leaned over and said, shaking his head, "You will never find peace until you learn to forgive, Toph."

She sat in silence, gulping down her tea and thinking over his words.

00000

The morning air seeped through the windows crisp and cool. The sun was just now creeping over the hills and filling the room with a soft light.

Her bag was slung over her shoulder, and she was heading out the door as quietly as she could. She'd told Iroh goodbye already, but hadn't made up with Zuko. She was hoping to leave without running into him.

No such luck.

"Toph."

She froze.

"You're leaving without saying goodbye?"

"I'm angry at you."

"Yeah, but we're still friends."

She turned to face him, though it didn't really matter since she couldn't see him either way.

"Look, Toph, I'm sorry for butting in. I just…I…" His voice was uncertain, and she could feel his discomfort vibrating through the earth. "I just worry about you."

"Why?" She demanded, "I'm not a child, Zuko, I can take care of myself."

"I know you _can_." He said, sounding exasperated. "You think that because I care what happens to you that I don't think you can take care of yourself, but that's not true."

"If you know I can take care of myself, why do you worry all the time? What is there to worry about?"

"I…I think you're lonely."

Toph was silent. How could she respond to that? She was lonely, and she hated that the Fire Lord had been able to see through her so easily.

"I'm fine, Zuko."

There was silence.

"When do you go back to sitting on your fancy-pants throne?"

"I'm staying here for two more days, and then I'll go back."

"Why do you think I'm lonely?" Toph asked suddenly, and she could feel Zuko's surprise.

He was quiet for a long moment, before he replied, "Because I am. And you're off on your own even more than any of us are."

Toph didn't know how to respond other than defensively, "But you want me to go see my parents so _they_ can look after me. You want me to have family to keep me from being lonely so that none of you have to. "

"No!" He was telling the truth, his voice was indignant and he sounded frustrated, "I want you to talk to them because I think you'll be happier for it, and I want you to be happy!"

She sighed and dropped her bag to the ground, "I'm sorry you are lonely."

"It's not a big deal." He shrugged, "You know… The Caves of Terror and Mount Da will both still be there a couple days from now."

"No. I'm bored of this city." She hated drawn out goodbyes.

"Right. Of course." He sounded hurt, but she must be imagining it.

"Can I…" She hesitated, she hated asking emotional, mushy questions like this. "Can I visit you sometime? Or will you be too busy running your nation for—"

"I wouldn't be too busy for you Toph."

She smiled, "Sweet." She turned to go.

"Toph."

She turned toward him and in a second his arms were around her. In the five years they'd known each other, neither of them had really been big on hugs, so the action surprised Toph. She felt her heart pounding harder in her chest, and her stomach fluttering slightly. She hated those feelings.

He pulled away enough just to look at her. She was unsure how to respond, as she couldn't see him to look back at him. She felt him leaning closer to her, then pausing, giving her a chance to object.

Her heart was beating frantically, happily in her chest. And then he kissed her.

Normally, Toph would have hated the feeling in her heart. The way everything seemed light as a feather, and the world seemed to fill with joy. Today, she didn't hate those feelings.

When he had pulled away from her, she said quietly, "I didn't know… I thought… I thought you thought I was your little sister."

He laughed nervously, "Have you _met_ my sister? You're nothing like her."

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you come with me to see my parents?"

"Gladly." There was that smile in his voice again.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate reviews! I wrote this a while ago but after reading The Promise Part 1 today I felt there needed to be more Toko in the world. So, even though I'm still not sure how I feel about it, and it's my first Toko fic ever, here you all are!**


End file.
